1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus and a semiconductor apparatus manufacturing method, in particular to a package of a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor apparatuses are getting packaged with an increasingly higher density, and semiconductor devices such as chip size packages are receiving attention.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional chip size package. The semiconductor device shown in FIG. 6 is structured as follows. An electrode pad 2 is formed on a semiconductor substrate 1. A wire 3 made of Cu or the like to be electrically connected to the electrode pad 2 is also formed on the semiconductor substrate 1. The surface of the semiconductor substrate 1 and the wire 3 are sealed with a resin 4. A bump 5 made of solder is formed on the wire 3 that is exposed on the surface of the resin 4.
In what follows, a conventional semiconductor device manufacturing method will be explained with reference to FIGS. 7-A through 7-E. First, as shown in FIG. 7-A, a wire 71 made of Cu or the like is formed on a wafer 70 that is a semiconductor substrate. Second, as shown in FIG. 7-B, the entire wafer 70 is filled with a resin 72. Third, as shown in FIG. 7-C, the entire surface of the resin covering the wafer 70 is polished to expose the wire 71 on the surface. Fourth, as shown in FIG. 7-D, a bump electrode 73 made of solder or the like is formed on the surface of the wire 72. Fifth, as shown in FIG. 7-E, the wafer is cut into individual semiconductor devices. In this way, individual semiconductor devices are formed, which completes the semiconductor device manufacturing process.
However, the conventional semiconductor device manufacturing method has the following problems. First, when the wafer is divided into multiple individual semiconductor devices, a stress is created on the interface between the surface of each of the semiconductor devices and the resin. This stress often causes some of the semiconductor devices to be chipped. Second, the thermal stress generated when the semiconductor device is packaged causes the resin to be peeled off from the semiconductor device.